When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 9
Chapter 9: The three of them run back to the farm through the heavy woods, avoiding branches and roots along the way. The undead was still following them, at a much slower pace. They had noticed it a few yards back but didn't see it as much of threat. They could now see the large farm and were breathing quite heavily at this point. They finally approached the small wooden gate which was only held together by a nearly ripped rope. None of them bothered to untie it, simply jumping the four foot high obstacle. They made it around to the front yard, where George and Josh were sitting in old rusted metal chairs which had been weathered down by rain and every other thing. "Whoa, what's wrong, guys?" George asks as he stands up. "Nothing, just ran into a few undead about two miles up." Alicia says, still panting. "How many?" Josh asks as he too stands. "About ten, probably a little more." Kyle says as he sets his rifle down on the small table. "Did they see you guys? Isn't it a little risky just running from that amount this close?" George asks, a little concerned. "It's fine, we were only seen by one and we lost him about a mile up." Alicia says, taking her hat off and wiping away some sweat. An old pick-up truck pulls in the driveway. Randy and Ted open both doors and step out, each with a few cans of food. "You guys actually found some?" Josh asks as he walks towards the two. "Yeah, the place just up the road is hardly looted at all, still quite a few boxes worth to go back for. The farming will keep us fed for now." Randy says as stretches and sets down the cans on the table. Later on, at about 7:00 it is starting to get dark, the group is done with their daily tasks and are now finishing up dinner. Scott gets up from his seat and walks into the living room, sits on the couch and sighs. Elliot follows him and sits down next to him. "How was today, anything curious about her?" he asks Scott. "Not really, they seem fine. I'd stop worrying, there's a lot more of us than them." Scott says reassuringly. "Yeah I know, but I gotta protect you. You've stepped up, kid. This world sucks, especially for a kid." "I shot a man, point blank. Without even thinking about it. What kid would do that?" "You did it to protect these people, that's what I mean when I say you've stepped up." Elliot says as he gets up and walks upstairs. He turns and looks at Scott. "You shouldn't be afraid of this world, kid. It's about survival of the fittest, and as much as it sucks, you're gonna grow up, always learning in this world. You've got it beat." he says as a he walks upstairs. Later on, everyone is asleep but Paul. He is standing just outside the backdoor. He is smoking a cigarette he had with him since joining the group. He lets out a deep sigh as he stairs into the dark woods. The same undead that had been following the others earlier was now walking into the fence straight across from Paul. He sighed, put his cigarette out and held his large hunting knife close to him as he walked towards the undead. He just stared at it as the undead reached for him and started biting at him. He grabbed the hunting knife and stabbed it into it's skull and it fell backwards onto the dirt. He then turned around and walked back to the porch, sat down again and continued staring into the darkness. The next morning Paul and Randy had dragged it's body into the large fire pit and burned it. "Boys, one of the fences is sorta falling down. Alicia wanted me to tell you to try and get it straightened out." Suzie said, as she handed them both a glass of water. "Thanks, and alright. We'll get right on it." Randy says as he takes a sip of the water. "How long you think this farm'll be safe?" Paul asks, after taking a large gulp of his own water. "This is a good place, I hope we can stay here a long time." he replies. Characters: * Ted * Scott * Elliot * Kyle * Paul * Michelle * Josh * George * Suzie * Alicia * Randy Deaths: * None